Normal' Day, 'Normal' Cameron
by BlueStarMusicGeek
Summary: Wes had a day that was pretty uneventful before Cameron entered it. That was when all the insanity started...Please read and review!


**Author's Note:** **Hi! So this is an idea that I had when I was writing my other story **_**The Chains That Keep Us Together**_**. It's basically based upon the idea that a day at Dalton can never truly be classed as normal, just like a day (or an hour, minute or second) spent with Cameron. This story uses Wes' stubborn caring ways and Cameron's…Cameron-ness that I usually write. Hope you enjoy it!**

Wes had just been walking down a corridor when he heard it. He was used to some pretty weird sounds around Dalton; there had previously been minor science experiments gone wrong and there was that time when someone had fallen asleep during class and everyone was panicking because thought they were dead… Yeah, there had been a lot of crazy times, but this was so far the worst.

"How are you today, honey? Did you have a good sleep? I bet you did, didn't you? You did, you did, and I just know it. Awww, I love you." It was coming from Cameron's room, and it was honestly terrifying. No teenage guy should ever make those kinds of noises. People shouldn't even say that to their children. Ever.

Wes stopped walking as he reached the door and braced himself for what he might see inside. He had no idea what to expect, but what if it was…a girl? No. It couldn't be. Cameron with a girlfriend? That was a crazy thought. How would _he _of all people have a girlfriend? Especially if he was going to talk to them like that. Without knocking, he burst through the door.

"Cameron, what the hell is going…on?" Wes hesitated when he saw Cameron crouched on the floor and looking in his wardrobe. He couldn't see what was in there because the open door obstructed most of the view, but he was pretty sure he would be shocked when he found out. "Cameron, what's in there? What are you hiding?" Cameron sat up quickly and tried to act normal but his eyes were wide as he knew he'd been caught out.

"N-nothing. Why would I be hiding anything? There are just clothes in here." Cameron tried to defend. He looked suspiciously nervous. Besides, what kind of person asks clothes if they slept well? Who talks to clothes at all? This coming from the guy that slept with and named his gavel.

"Don't lie to me Cam." Wes was using the nickname he sometimes used when he wanted Cameron to know that he was serious.

Cameron sighed, there was no way he could think of a reasonable excuse for what he was doing. It looked like he had no choice but to tell the truth. He lent in the wardrobe before standing up with a bundle in his arms. "This is Alice." He said simply looking at Wes for his reaction. Wes didn't know how to react at all. He was stood in shock. In Cameron's arms was a white and fluffy…rabbit.

"W-what," Wes cursed himself for stuttering. "What are you doing with that?" He was trying and failing to sound composed and he shifted on his feet a little because the situation was making him feel uncomfortable. He wasn't that much of an animal person anyway, but rabbits weren't exactly the kind of pet he imagined a teenage guy to have.

"She lives here." Cameron stated confidently. "I got her. Don't worry, she's very tame." Cameron looked incredibly calm. It was like he was just talking about the weather or something, not because of what he was saying obviously but by the way he was saying it. Like this was a natural situation that most people found themselves in every day. If there was someone that had been stuck in this situation before it would be really helpful if Wes could find out _how the hell_ they handled it. He was already struggling.

"That's not the point. You can't just keep her in your wardrobe." Wes was speaking as though he didn't actually care what was going on and he was just casually commenting, it was impressive considering how shocked he actually was. The rabbit kept looking at him funny too. It was like it was following him with her eyes. Her ears perked up a bit every time he spoke and the twitching of her nose was kind of creepy. Wes just had to keep telling himself that he was just overreacting and it wasn't really watching him…hopefully. Besides, all rabbit's noses twitched.

"But I already tried to keep her in _your_ wardrobe and she didn't like it in there." That stopped Wes from thinking about what the rabbit- sorry _Alice_- was doing.

"You did _what_?" Wes shrieked, his eyebrows almost hitting the ceiling and his voice unnaturally high. He wouldn't admit it but it was clear that he was freaking out; he needed to calm down desperately. If only he had his gavel with him, the familiarity would surely have helped.

"Yeah. She started to eat your clothes so I had to move her. Also I realised that I couldn't really look after her from there." Cameron now seemed completely at ease and was stroking his pet happily. Occasionally he was making some sickening cooing sounds, it was getting disturbing.

"How did you even get in my room?" Wes muttered, more to himself than Cameron. "Cameron, it's okay for you to have a pet, but it should be at your house, not in school." Wes had now adopted the tone he would use when talking to a five year old; it felt like he was at least.

"But my mom said I can't have her there. She claims to be allergic to fur. Actually, that's weird because her sister has a dog and my mom seems okay about that…" Cameron was almost lost in thought; his eyes started to glaze over and he went completely still for a moment.

"Look, Cameron I'm sorry, but you can't keep your rabbit here. It's not fair to it- I mean her." Wes broke Cameron out of his strange trance.

"But I love her. You can't take her away from me. Please Wes!" Cameron's tone was pleading, and Wes was afraid that Cameron might suddenly burst into tears. He didn't know how to deal with crying.

"What's going on?" David was suddenly in the doorway. _Thank goodness, _Wes thought, _at least I don't have to deal with Cameron on my own. _"Cute, cool rabbit."

So much for Wes not having to argue with Cameron on his own, David was by now at Cameron's side and stroking the rabbit.

"Wes wants to take her away." Cameron told David in a matter-of-factly tone, by now having decided that Alice was safe at least for now.

"Aw, why would you do that to such a cute little thing?" David asked, presumably meaning the rabbit, not its owner. Wes raised his eyebrow questionably at the tone of voice that his best friend had used. David coughed awkwardly and stopped stroking the animal. "Um, I mean… why?" He said lamely, his arms dropping to his sides as if he hadn't been pampering the pet seconds before.

"You really think that we can keep a rabbit in here? Really, David?" Wes challenged.

"Oh, right. Sorry Cameron." Cameron's head snapped up from where he was watching his precious Alice.

"What? No! You can't take her away from me. I'm sorry that she ate your clothes okay? Please don't punish her. I'll do anything!"

"I really am sorry Cameron but you can't keep her here."

"Yeah, maybe she'll be happier somewhere else." David tried to make the hysterical Cameron…well, less hysterical.

"You're both going against me! I thought you were my friends but you're trying to ruin my life. I won't let you hurt Alice." Cameron already had tears filling in his eyes.

"Guys we're supposed to be having a Warblers rehearsal. Thad's out for blood!" Blaine shouted from the other end of the corridor. By the time he had finished speaking he reached the door and suddenly looked confused. "So, is the rabbit coming to the meeting or something?" Then he noticed that Cameron seemed like he was going to cry, his caring side kicked in automatically. "Hey what's wrong?"

"They want to take Alice away! Tell them they can't Blaine. Please tell them not to!"

Blaine looked over to Wes and David for help. David just shrugged his shoulders and Wes looked annoyed borderline angry. "I…" Blaine was speechless. Cameron, realising that no one could help him, decided that he had to save Alice on his own.

"Cameron, wait!" David yelled after him. The three of them were going to have to follow him.

"What just happened?" Blaine asked his friends.

"I'll tell you later, we've gotta get that rabbit." Wes was determined when he pushed past Blaine just like Cameron had and set off sprinting down the corridor.

"Wes!" Blaine yelled, still being incredibly confused. David simply set off following the others, leaving Blaine with no choice but to go after them.

Of course, it was Wes that reached Cameron first, who had unfortunately become trapped, directly outside where the Warblers were supposed to be practicing.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Cameron screamed. His eyes were wild and he looked petrified.

"I don't want to Cameron but you've got to reason with me here. You can't keep her here." Wes was speaking softly, but the anger was hard to disguise. He was beyond annoyed at how long this was taking. The whole thing was ridiculous and they were supposed to be in a Warblers meeting by now. Oh he could almost hear his sweet gavel calling out to him.

David and Blaine had reached the boys by then and the doors had opened to the Warblers practice room so some of the others were watching the interaction.

Right at that moment even Wes felt sorry for Cameron. Tears were streaking down his face in buckets and the fear in his eyes was heart-breaking. Everyone could tell that this rabbit meant everything to him and the thought of it being taken away made Cameron feel physically sick.

"Please." Cameron said simply, all emotion having drained from him entirely. His eyes were darting everywhere because he had no idea where to look or even who he was pleaded with anymore. He didn't know who was on his side or who was against him. Most of all, he didn't know what to do.

People all started talking at once and poor Cameron looked as though he might pass out. He could see his friends trying to talk him into leaving Alice and it hurt, it _really hurt_. Although he wasn't exactly regarded as the smartest person in the world he knew that they all meant well and none of them would hurt his rabbit. Just as suddenly as they had all started talking, they all stopped, noticing how upset Cameron was. They probably hadn't spoken as kindly as they could have considering the state their friend was in.

It turned out that no one needed to say anything in the end though. The look in everyone's eyes was enough. Cameron knew what the right thing to do was. He loosened his grip on Alice and straightened his posture. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened next. Cameron walked right up to Wes and sighed, defeated. He whispered a short goodbye to Alice and handed her to Wes before leaving, walking back to his room in tears.

All eyes were now on Wes and the rabbit in his arms. He had no idea how to hold her and looked incredibly awkward with all of the Warblers staring at him. Of course, they were supposed to be in a Warbler meeting.

"Um…" That was it. That was all Wes could say.

Eventually the meeting ended up cancelled, and Warbler rehearsals were never cancelled. Nick, Jeff and Blaine didn't go straight back to their rooms like the others did, they went to go and help Cameron to calm down. Wes managed to find a new home for the rabbit almost straight away and after a couple of hours, he'd sorted everything out and was back in his room at last.

Wes collapsed onto his bed and threw his head back with a sigh, he rubbed his eyes and kept his hands behind his head.

"Bad day?" David asked almost sarcastically. Wes sat up onto his elbows and half-heartedly glared at him.

"You were there, David. Of course it was bad. Before I could get rid of that stupid rabbit it peed on my blazer and attacked me." Wes was sure it was some kind of revenge for taking it away. Like he actually _wanted _to make Cameron cry, he wasn't heartless!

"I wondered why you'd taken your blazer off; I guess that also explains that massive scratch on your face too. Alice must really hate you, maybe even as much as Cameron."

"Damn." Wes sat up and put his head in his hands for a few seconds before sitting up straight with a concerned look on his face. "He's gonna really hate me."

"Nah, you know Cam. He never holds a grudge. He'll get over it soon enough." David assured his best friend.

"You really think so?" Wes brightened up a bit; he didn't want anyone to hate him.

"Probably." That dampened Wes' mood.

"What do you mean, probably?"

"Well if I was Cameron, even though he's really forgiving, I wouldn't just forget it straight away. I'd be really annoyed about the whole thing."

"I didn't think about that. So how do I make him forgive me?"

"You don't _make_ him do anything. Give him a present or something to let him know that you're sorry."

"That's a brilliant idea! Thanks David." Wes shot up off his bed and headed for the door.

"Wait! I didn't mean right this second." Wes was already out of the door.

"No time like the present!" He happily shouted down the corridor. No pun intended.

-'Normal' Day, 'Normal' Cameron -

Finally Wes was outside of Cameron's room and he really hoped that he would be forgiven. It had been so _humiliating_ at the store. He had decided to get Cameron some candy and was just about to buy it when he saw a stuffed toy rabbit about the same size as Alice was, and it was also white. It was perfect.

He'd just got to the counter with his arms full of Skittles and Twizzlers and Starburst and a load of other stuff he hadn't intended on buying including the stuffed rabbit (he figured the more he got, the more sorry he was likely to seem, therefore the more likely it was that he'd be forgiven) when the woman at the counter had smiled 'knowingly', looked him in the eye and asked "Someone special?"

Wes had choked on the air and calmly explained that it was just a friend he needed to apologise to. Unfortunately the woman then started going on about how she'd referred to her husband as 'just a friend' when she was younger. All the reminiscing wasted a hell of a lot of time and by the end of the conversation (the store was quiet) Wes left with her thinking he was gay and in love with Cameron (although his name wasn't mentioned). There was no doubt that he'd never be heading into that store again.

It had better be worth it all now. Wes had spent a lot of money on all of his 'apologetic presents' and sincerely hoped that Cameron didn't think they were bribes. He'd thought about hiding the bag when he knocked on Cameron's door but it was so full that there was no point in even attempting that. Well, it was all or nothing.

He knocked, there was no answer. No sound at all was coming from the room. He knocked again and heard someone stirring then a swear word before the boy in question answered the door, bleary eyed and red faced.

"Oh sorry, were you sleeping? I can go if you want…" Cameron looked shattered, he was wearing a short sleeved top with sweatpants and looked like he had been crying and yet had just woken up all at the same time. Probably because he had.

"Doesn't matter now. Come in." Cameron opened the door some more and Wes stepped past him and into the room, standing awkwardly in the middle of it. Near the bed was an entire box of tissues littered in a pile overflowing a bin and there were three tubs of ice cream on the bedside table, if Wes hadn't been so desperate for forgiveness he would have laughed. Cameron hadn't been dumped and no one had died. It was just a rabbit!

"So, um I got you something." Wes held out the bag to Cameron who had sat on the bed in front of Wes. Cameron looked like he was about to protest but there was no way that Wes was going back to the store to return it now, they'd be back at square one. "It's not a bribe, I swear. I just thought that maybe it would cheer you up."

Cameron took the bag and emptied the contents next to him. His eyes widened at the sight of all the food and then he spotted the stuffed rabbit amongst all the candy.

"You shouldn't have done all this Wes." Cameron said. Wes was about to start a big rambling speech about how he should and he was sorry and a load of other things along those lines when Cameron spoke again. "I forgive you."

_Wow, that was easy._

"Really?" Wes asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I understand why you had to do it but I'd appreciate if you could leave now. I'd like to mourn the loss of a loved one in peace." Wes had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing this time. That was a little dramatic don't you think? Wes respected his wishes and left the room.

When he was a safe distance away he stopped walking and thought about what had happened in the last few hours, then he had to hit his head against a wall to check that this was reality. Today Wes had followed the school rules and then been hated for it, tried to get his forgiveness and been thought of as gay for doing it _and _he'd been kicked out of a room so someone could mourn a rabbit that wasn't even dead. Basically, it was just another average day at Dalton.

**So did you like it? :) **


End file.
